another world
by Yuki Walker15th
Summary: called for a tea party but transported instead what will happen to Lenalee, allen, lavi, and natsume! when they end up in karakura town


chapter** 1 **

**i dont oan bleach or **

**Allen's secret**

prologue

_it was night we were laying in the grass in a beautiful field surrounded by water_

"natsume can i tell you something?"

"sure Allen what is it?"

"well what if i told you I've been hiding something?"

"that depends what it is?"

"you know what you're right its not as if I'm a spy right" Allen says looking at me for my reaction."

" it was worth a shot"

"were you trying to get me to think you of all people would be a spy Allen?"

"just wanted to know what you'd do if i was one.

"well Allen one thing is for sure." i sit up accidentally brushing against him

"what's that" Allen says also sitting up

"you would always do what's best for your friends."

"you think so?"

"i know so Allen" i turn my head so i was looking at him and smiled then fell back into a laying position on the ground and looked at the sky

" how do you know?" allen asks laying down as well

i lift my arm and point at the stars i then brought my arm down and held allens hand in mine

"what are you doing natsume?"

a grin appeared on my face then turned into a laugh

"what's so funny!?"

i stoped laughing and focused on the stars "Allen when you look up at the stars what do you see?

and what do you think they are"

"hm, well i see a whole bunch of colors that are pretty to look at and the stars are made of gas and space dust burning at 5000 degrees i don't know for sure about the temperature though."

i look at him with disappointment then look back at the stars

"Allen you look at thing too seriously"

"what do you mean?"

"when i look at the stars i don't se them as pretty thing too look at or gas burning at a high temperature. i see them as companions to comfort you when you're sad or angry. but what i think they are is the dreams everyone has every night leading them in the direction they must go but if one doesn't follow that path then that dream dies and falls to earth."

"Allen, chose your path wisely and don't betray your star."

I promise you i wont natsume i will follow the path i chose when i first came to the order and that was to never stop keep walking"

"Allen sometimes those paths change."

"will mine miss star reader?" Allen asks playfully

"hey! don't call me that!" i say commandingly

"Heh, sorry"

"Allen don't do it what ever you do don't"

_that was the end of the dream_

**this might be confusing so here's a key**

**1. 'normal thinking**

**2. it will switch between characters pov**

**3. **_italics are dream_** and _bold italics are telepathic_**_ speaking_

**chapter 1**

**another world **

i slowly opened my eyes to my stone walled room with a stain glass window but something wasn't right there was someone next to me.

i was about to yell at them but when i noticed it was Allen i decided to let him sleep.

so i got out of the bed and got dressed in to my formal exorcist outfit. and took a trip to the dinning hall where mostly every one was i walked over to the table where Lenalee, kanda, and lavi sat and greeted them.

"good morning" i say to them

"morning." lavi says followed by Lenalee

"did you sleep well?"

"yes thanks for asking"

"che"

'i have a feeling he doesn't like me'

a few minutes later Allen comes walking in orders his food then joins us at the table

"good morning Allen did you sleep well?" Lenalee asks

"yes i did" he says and i don't know for sure if i was the only one to see it but i swore he blushed

in the distance someone was calling for us most likely reaver.

and i was right out of the shadows came a spiky yellow haired man with a white lab coat on

"Allen, lavi ,Lenalee, kanda, and natsume! finish eating and report to the chiefs office!"

"hai" we all say as we were getting up from the table and walking to Komui's office.

when we arrived Komui was asleep on his desk so reaver went over to him and whispered into his ear. causing the chief to jump up and ask Lenalee why she didn't tell him etc..

"ok your mission is to go to a village that we received an ominous letter saying

_dear exorcist's,_

___on the behalf of the millennium earl_

_i invite 5 of you to come to a tea party hosted by the earl_

_you can chose four of the people who go _

_the party is scheduled to be tomorrow. you cant say no because the earl will get mad and destroy the black order _

_ i do have one request this is my request not _

_earls ill most likely be bored so shonen you are required to come so we can play a game what do you say?_

_also there will be no Akuma attending as far as to fight they will be there only to serve the food and tea._

_from,_

_tiki mikk_

_ i cant wait to see you he,he!_

_PSs. i love you Allen_

_PSs. that was road who wrote in candle wax when i wasn't looking so i couldn't erase it_

everyone looks to allen whos face was red as a rose.

"Allen what did you do to her?" lavi and i say

"nothing!"

"lets leave it at that for now i guess"

"now then you 5 are to go to the tea party as gest's and only fight if to protect yourself"

"fine" we say then head out of the science division and pack our stuff then go back to it and walk onto the ark so Allen could open a gate which since he had been there before he could open it right to the village. Allen was the first to walk off only to be attacked by road who kissed him right in front of our eyes .

when she finished her hello kiss tiki mikk appeared

"road you've got to stop doing that you know love between an exorsist and a Noah can't happen

"so what i don't care i love him!"

"sorry i tried shonen"

"ok so why are you two here the party's not till tomorrow"

"we're picking you up you went to the wrong villege and we happened to be in town"

road who was currently holding on to allen laughs "that's because you wrote the wrong one down"

tiki coughs then points to roads door "lets go slowpokes"

tiki walks into the door followed by everyone eles

"shit where are we" tiki says really confused on the location we were currently at


End file.
